Data gathering plays a vital role in today's economy. Data gathering may comprise collecting feedback, reviews, rating, and replies related to various queries, objects, products, and services, etc. Various platforms (e.g., forums, portals, and websites, etc.) provide data related to various queries, objects, products, and services, etc. These platforms utilize multiple channels for gathering and providing data. These data play a vital role because users rely on these data to make various decisions, e.g., decision related to purchase. However, as there are several platforms and channels, these data are voluminous and scattered. A user needs to spend lots of time and effort to collect, gather, and compile these data, e.g., to make decisions. Further, it might be difficult to rely on these data as a source of data or data source (e.g., reviewer providing ratings for a product) may be unknown and not trustworthy. Usually, the data appears untrustworthy as the connection or relationship with the data source or data supplier (e.g., reviewer) is unknown. Some measures are known in the art to validate the data source or reviewer (e.g., using user social media account, ID proof, or purchase proof, etc., of the reviewer or data source), however, these measure can easily be forged or tampered. Therefore, there are trust issues and it is difficult to make purchase decisions which negatively affects sales and service providers.